The present disclosure herein relates to an opto-electronic device, and more particularly to, a waveform generator configured to generate a signal having an intended characteristic.
With the development of wireless communication systems, devices for processing data that is transmitted/received at high speed are being required. A radio frequency arbitrary waveform generator (RF AWG) is a device for generating RF signals having arbitrary waveforms. The RF AWG requires a broadband RF filter to handle broadband signals.
The RF AWG configured to generate an arbitrary signal on the basis of an electronic signal includes an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The analog-to-digital converter may operate normally within a restricted bandwidth. The analog-to-digital converter may include noise due to surrounding environments such as a temperature change, etc. Therefore, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of a signal output from the RF AWG on the basis of the electronic signal may be low.
The noise included in an optical signal due to the surrounding environments may be lower than the noise included in an electronic signal. Therefore, when the RF AWG uses an optical signal rather than an electronic signal, the signal-to-noise ratio of the signal output from the RF AWG may increase. Accordingly, RF AWGs for generating signals on the basis of optical signals are being actively developed.